Dear Ed
"Dear Ed" is the 6th episode of Season 2 and the 32nd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, after Plank and Jonny split up from a fight, Eddy spots a chance to try to cash money. Plot Edd is using a metal detector to search for buried treasure while Ed and Eddy horse around. However, when Eddy makes an offhand comment about fire, Ed is spooked and starts running around randomly. As he does this, Double D's detector beeps, and he garners their attention. Edd marks the spot with an X and shows it off to his friends. Eddy quickly grabs Ed and makes him dig, surprising Edd when Ed uses his teeth to burrow underground. When Ed finds something metal, Eddy has him haul it up, and Ed ends up hauling a long length of cord. As Edd looks on, the streetlights of the cul-de-sac are hauled into the ground, and he comments that he's soon going to be sick. At that moment, the Eds notice a very strange sight: Jimmy dragging Jonny's best pal behind him. Eddy goes up and starts to pester Jimmy to find out what he's doing with the board, and from him learns that Jonny and Plank had a massive fight and that Jonny is alone. While Edd waxes poetic on how lonely Jonny must be, an idea sprouts in Eddy's head, and soon enough he leads his friends away. Jonny is sitting in the playground alone when Ed plops down next to him. Ed starts making non-sequitur comments, much to Jonny's confusion. Soon enough, it's seen that he's reading cue cards Edd and Eddy are holding up and in some cases replying to them. Eventually, however, Ed gets through them, and learns that he's supposed to deliver Jonny to Ed's Friend Store. At the store, Edd and Eddy are busy painting faces on inanimate objects to create "friends" for Jonny. When Jonny shows up, Eddy pitches him the idea, and Jonny agrees, with one caveat: he'll pay after he's satisfied with his friend. Although Eddy is miffed, he agrees, and sends Jonny over to Edd, who tells the boy he has found Jonny's perfect match. Edd then places a traffic cone on the counter, and Jonny blanches. It seems that Eddy forgot to paint the second eye on the friend. Eddy does so then and there, and then introduces Jonny to Bob. Jonny is somewhat satisfied with Bob, so Eddy tries to pressure him into paying instantly, but Edd reprimands him, saying the two need to get better acquainted. The friends in question are actually a selection of household appliances and everyday objects, on which the Eds have painted eyes. The hapless Jonny is rounded up and paired off with various unlikely companions, most of whom reveal a surprisingly sadistic streak! Eddy tested out friends like Bob: a traffic cone, and Salty Sam: an old boot. Jonny - much to Eddy's distress - is not paying up until he gets his ideal pal - obviously a gentler touch is needed and what better way to meet your other half than at a party? The trouble is that poor Jonny's brain is overloaded by the choice-on offer, and with Ed and Double D too busy with their own dance partners, Eddy is helpless to stop the other kids from gatecrashing the party. He can only watch as Jonny finally finds the friend he always wanted - Plank. Of course, Eddy doesn't make a cent out of this but for once he doesn't seem to mind all that much, because he's actually quite enjoying himself. In the end Eddy, Ed, Edd and Jimmy close the episode by dancing to the song playing on Eddy's record player. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': from hitting his face on the back of Ed's head "Granddad, you ran another stop sign." ---- *'Ed': with alarm at Edd kneeling on the lawn "Double D's legs are gone!" ---- *'Ed': his head jammed halfway down Edd's throat "Are you going to finish that cupcake, Double D?" ---- *'Edd': "Excuse me, Eddy. This is my song." goes into stunned silence for a moment Eddy: out a pair of shades and puts them on "If you can't beat 'em - show off!" ---- *'Edd': "Dancing with a vase. Boy have I reached an all-time low." ---- *'Ed': a cue card "Sit down and say 'Hello Jonny'". Jonny: confused "Hello?" Ed: "Ask him how he is. Um. Wait" Edd: reading the cue card to Ed How are you! How are you! Ed: to the card rather than reading it "I'm fine. Well, OK, a little hungry." ---- *'Ed': Edd's point "I live in a foundation with all the useless sorts of things Jonny would talk to." Eddy: "Saved by the Ed." ---- *﻿'Ed': the disco bit; after bumping Edd, Eddy and Jimmy off-screen "In syncopated﻿ style." ---- *'Ed': the party "Next!" on even more items "All aboard the Ed train!" ---- *'Edd': "You'll find ping-pong to be a great ice-breaker, Jonny." Ed: "Not to mention a duck." Edd & Eddy: confused "Huh?" Ed: confused "What?" Edd: "Umm?" Ed: "Who?" Eddy: "Huh?" Ed: "Umm…?" Edd: "Ed." Ed: "Why?" and Eddy awkwardly stare at Ed Trivia/Goofs *When the scene cuts to Jonny and Plank, you can see both Jonny and Plank move toward each other, which would add a mystery to Plank moving without a force making him move. *A running gag in this episode is that the Eds try to set Jonny up with a new friend, but they fail and have to set Jonny up with a new friend. *When Rolf throws Eddy to the ceiling, Eddy breaks the disco mirror ball. But in the next scene, Ed is carrying the disco mirror ball. This could be because Eddy has another one for replacement of a broken one. **This is supported by the number of times it breaks in the series. *When Edd was complaining about the loud music, his bow tie was on his neck, but in the next shot, it was gone. Then it was back in the next shot of him. *The tie that Eddy wears when at the friend store was seen in the previous episode "Know it All Ed" when it was worn by Ed. *This is the first time Edd is shown wearing a tie of some sorts. He is shown wearing a tie again in "Once Upon an Ed" and many Season 5 episodes, as part of his usual school attire. He also wears one in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show when readying himself to meet Eddy's Brother. *Near the end of the episode, Jimmy says, "Everybody's doing it!". This is the exact quote from the episode, "It's Way Ed." *The music playing in Eddy's room was the same music that was playing in the episode "Pop Goes the Ed" during the sprinkler party scene. *18th time the Kankers were absent. *The party's sign at Eddy's house states, "CHEEP FRIENDS FOR LIFE INSIDE," which "cheap" is misspelled as "cheep." *When Eddy painted Bob's left eye on, the painted pupil was on the left, but right after Jonny greets Bob, the painted pupil is now on the right. *Jimmy dancing to the music at the end of the episode might be a parody on Saturday Night Fever. *List of imaginary friends (that try to replace Plank) in this episode: #Bob (Traffic cone) #Salty Sam (Worn out boot) #Various other objects *This the second time Jimmy says "Bouncy, Bouncy, Bouncy", the first time was in the episode "It's Way Ed." Gallery File:Lol.jpg|Bob File:Crazy_eddy.jpg|"Granddad, you ran another stop sign." Vlcsnap-9093.png|"Aw, look! SS.jpg|Salty Sam Bob 2.png|"Bob spiked it!" File:Themadnessofsaltysam.png|He's mad! I tell you, mad! Jimmy-dancing-jpg.jpg|Bouncy bouncy bouncy! 2.jpg|If you can't beat them, show off. Eds-cavator.jpg|My, Ed, your talents are endless aren't they? Owchie.jpg|He's got the ball all right. 8201808_orig.jpg|Eddy is using Ed for digging treasure… 3998788_orig.jpg|…But it actually pulls the lampposts. Ed's friend store.jpg|Ed's Friend Store Video OIHcXUF3nko Category:Episodes Category:Season 2